voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Isolated Regiment
The Galactic Survey Team is exploring the newfound planet, but is interrupted by another assault by the unknown enemy. :Japanese title: ]]"|孤独な守備隊|Kodokuna shubi-tai}} __TOC__ Plot Summary On the newly discovered planet, Aki Team surveys the atmosphere. Kai is anxious that they are casually flying when they still know so little about their new enemy. His teammates are not as worried, but are not able to assuage his apprehension. In a Galveston command ship, Commander Teles learns of Rackal's new enemy for the first time. Teles admits the possibility that there may be other powers in the galaxy, and that they may be stronger than the Galveston empire. He orders Rackal to cede the planet, as his forces they have are not strong enough to defeat the strangers. Rackal disagrees, arguing that such action will make their mission more difficult. He storms out, and Teles is left unsure of his decision. On planet, Walter Team dispatches to survey the mountains. During a break, Chukker worries that the base construction team is overdue. Nagato agrees, but Izu dismisses it. They watch from a distance as Kirigas climbs the side of a mountain with impressive speed and skill. Up in orbit in Rackal's command ship, Rackal waits and talks to his underling. He thinks Teles is wrong; no one should be allowed to defeat Galveston forces. On planet, Keats team patrols undersea. They make small talk about how nice the planet is. On Earth, Dewa enters a meeting room with some of the other chiefs. He's pissed that the base construction team for the new planet has not yet been formed due to political infighting. To himself, he worries that the Garrison has grown complacent due to such a long period of peace. Back on the Survey Team's planetary base, Akagi confirms with his engineers that the new surveillance satillite has been completed and is ready to launch. At the same time, the three Rugger teams return. Dewa calls in to report that the base construction team is not formed yet, and offers an apology. Asimov reports that the enemy is quiet, and things are going well. Akagi orders the satillite launched. The Rugger Team is jubilant. Rackal's crew also notices the satellite, and immediately shoots the satellite down per Rackal's orders. Akagi reacts by deploying fighter craft, and combat begins in space. The Rugger Team board their vehicles and sit ready in the Ruggar Guard's hangar. Rackal's forces take heavy losses. Rackal orders the fleet to draw the Garrison forces away from the planet. With the Garrison so distracted, he sends a mechanized fleet on the planet's surface. This does not escape the Rugger Guard's notice, and the team is laucnched to intercept, and surface combat begins. Unsatisfied with his forces' efforts, Rackal sends out a battle mech. If the Rugger Team breaks off to deal with the mech, the Rugger Guard will be outmatched by the enemy fleet. Ise and Asimov decide that there is no other option. The Rugger team forms Dairugger and confronts the mech. The mech proves more challenging than the team expects, but Dairugger overcomes. Meanwhile, the Rugger Guard takes heavy damage from the enemy fleet. Rackal's ground-based mechanized fleet, however, is not faring well. Rackal retreats. As the enemy retreats, Aki is melancholy. "Is this what we set off into the galaxy for?" Featured Characters Rugger Guard/Survey Team: * Asimov * Ise * Arihata * Akagi Rugger Team: * Aki * Kai * Kreuz * Mutsu * Patty * Keats * Kaga * Katz * Izumo * Karateya * Walter * Kirigas * Chukker * Izu * Nagato Galaxy Garrison on Earth: * Dewa * the chiefs Galvestons: * Rackal * Teles Quotes "You sure put a lot of faith in Earth." "Not really. It's just that worrying's pointless." Nagato and Izu "A planet really is pretty when nobody lives on it." Kirigas "Have we formed a base construction team for the planet?" "Well... not yet, sir..." "Not yet? What the hell's the problem?" "It still hasn't been decided whether Galaxy Garrison or the Solar System Development Team will be in charge." Dewa gets stupid answers from two Galaxy Garrison underlings "Whew, you're one heck of a lady." "There's no gender in battle, Chief." Aki and Patty, after she saves his ass "Having a tough time, Aki Team? A bunch of them got past you." "If we took out all of them, what competition would there be?" Walter and Aki trash talk Notes * Dairugger weapons used: ** Rugger Beam ** Dairugger Sword * Rackal alludes to a mission that he and Teles are part of. The specifics of the mission are not yet revealed. * First appearance of Teles. * Names of previously-introduced characters are revealed for the first time: ** Rackal is addressed by name when talking to Teles. ** Mutsu's given name is revealed; his buddy Kai addresses him as "Yasu". ** A Rugger Guard bridge officer announces a transmission from "Supreme Commander Dewa of Earth Galactic Headquarters". Category:Armored Fleet Dairugger XV episodes